


回游

by qianhux



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang





	回游

北方进入深冬的时候他乘火车来到这里，下了车就是漫天的雪，沉重地砸下来，一会就落了他一肩一帽都变成白色。人群里到处都是黑的，黑衣黑靴，肃穆庄严，周九良对此感到陌生，他回头看了一眼站台，高高的标牌上也堆了雪。  
往前走吧。他在心里念叨。  
蓝色的光覆盖地表的时候周九良尚未找到接待他的人，牛皮箱子被雪打湿了一部分，显现出发潮的痕迹，斑驳、陈旧，与他身上的外套相仿。像一团火那样，蓝色的光里透出几点猩红，燃烧得很是旺盛。诡魅的、凶残的景象引诱着他，笼罩大地的仿佛一片壮阔的海，涛声拍在肩上，视野里剩下浓郁的蓝，红色被抹杀了。

在结束一杯热茶之后周九良起身离开。李鹤东没有追上去，他隐约感觉这个男孩好像有什么变化，但又说不出个具体感觉，如鲠在喉，他最后只能转身往另一个街区走。他的任务止步于此，不应该多问，多嘴的人往往不长命，但他仍然好奇，周九良为什么到这里。问题是没有答案的，至少李鹤东不清楚。  
周九良给送信人发了一条短信说自己平安抵达，需要休息两天。与此同时，李鹤东回到住处，掀开床板，下面放着他的宝贝，一支猎枪和一盒火药。他摩挲着枪管，冰冷的感觉把他带回十年前，下着雨的夜晚，暴虐的君王鞭打着房檐。  
那是一场持久的暴雨，窗外偶尔有树枝坠落，按常理来说，李鹤东不会分出太多时间给这场灾难一般的雨，只是屋外巨大的声音惊了他一下，他转头发现窗玻璃上突然浮现红色的印记，但很快又被大雨冲刷干净，伴随着腐败树叶味道袭来的还有甜腥的血味。  
他开门的时候路灯闪了两下，雨水一瞬间就携着风灌到门里面，一片枫叶落在了他的肩上。披着的雨衣在暴雨里发挥的作用很是微弱，他的袖口裤腿都被黑色的渣滓包裹住，腐臭的味道令人不舒服。李鹤东打着手电筒走到窗户下，灯光照射下他看到一个男人趴在污水聚集的凹陷处，没有挣扎。  
差点死掉的男人是周九良。

傍晚的时候风停了。  
周九良在楼下慢慢走，脚印落得很浅。迎面走过来一个穿着毛皮外套的女人，头发用布条一样的绳扎成一个很紧的球，手揣在兜里，微微低着头一个劲走。周九良略一思考，上前拦住了她，然后说了几句什么，女人就展开眉头笑着回话。他点点头说了声谢谢。  
风又一次吹了起来，周九良缩在通讯亭边对准手心哈气。玻璃窗上有白色的霜，亭子里站着一个哨兵用力推开窗，递出电话：“其实——小队长就在那边，你过去找他也没问题。”周九良不用年轻人指明方向也能看到对岸的男人，从头到脚只是纯粹的黑，和他对这个地方的第一印象简直一模一样。男人背着一杆枪，和另一个男人说话，谈话间很是亲密的样子。周九良皱了皱眉，接过电话。  
“孟鹤堂。明天出来见个面。”他很机械地说。

那人如约而至。  
在门口孟鹤堂把自己的帽子上的积雪拍落，周九良杵着下巴看他，看他整理衣领，脱下手套，然后朝自己走来。孟鹤堂还穿着昨天下午的那双黑色短靴，靴面上积攒了一些潮湿的痕迹。他想，见面之前孟鹤堂居然没有整理干净自己么。  
坐下后他没有笑也没有打招呼，只是点了一杯曼特宁。周九良也不打算先开口，他掀开布帘一角，望着街角的灯变换颜色。忽然地，一个男人被撞倒在地上，在雪上摔出长长一道痕迹，男人立马站起身拍去身上附着的白雪，很快便离开了。痕迹过不了多久就会被雪花再一次掩埋，他想，如果在这种地方杀人藏尸是不是也很安全妥帖，毕竟光是寒冷就已经把血管冻死了，而雪又是最好的掩蔽。  
长久的沉默里，孟鹤堂还没等到自己的咖啡，他把帽子从左边放到右边，又从右边换回左边，依旧是不舒适。周九良自然看得见这些烦躁的动作，但他不戳破这层纸，毕竟缺时间的又不是他。

孟鹤堂终于还是把帽子放回左手边，整理了衣服下摆后他张了张嘴，没说出一句话来。周九良把目光放回自己面前的咖啡上。带着果酸味道的咖啡已经冷掉了，黑漆漆的面映出他们头顶那盏暖黄色的灯，小小的光晕晃来晃去。  
穿着黑色外套的男人坐直了问：“你到这里做什么？”孟鹤堂的反应让周九良感到畅快，犹如童年恶作剧报复成功一样。

“孟鹤堂，你问我到这里做什么。那你呢？”周九良端起咖啡喝了一口，他还是不喜欢这种苦味的饮品，加再多糖也不顶用，“有人给你指令了吗？还是有人邀请你了？”  
“没有。但我也有自己的原因。”  
周九良冷哼了一声表示不认同。曼特宁终于端到了桌上，孟鹤堂没有用勺子搅动，把杯子往里移了移，接着解释：“毕竟，在那个时候，我说什么都是连累你。再加上北方出了大事，你现在到了这边应该也是队里实在压不住必须要外援了吧。其实我也不想……”  
“原因。说说看？”周九良把布帘拉平整。孟鹤堂于是愣了一下，很疑惑的样子。“别装傻，我让你说你自己的原因。”周九良慢条斯理，“你自己的。不要和我讲北方如何如何，我不想听。”他把勺子放回桌角的餐布上，杵着下巴看孟鹤堂。

李鹤东在听到门外的爆炸声后意识到有什么不对劲的，他一把撇下手里的面包，从门口的鞋柜上提上一柄短刀就往外跑。一个高大的人影很快砸过来，他收手不及，差点把刀刺进男人腰间。雪翻起来，雾一样，兜头盖脸全是白色碎片，千千万万的凶器。  
刀被扔到很远的地方，被雪埋了半截。

“嗐。那家伙又出来了，耀武扬威的，在北坡那边可能是伤到人了。队长带了几个人去看，到了那边我就觉得有什么不对劲的，它好像是又长大了点。”谢金倚在床头喘了口气，“诶？东子，你还记得上周那玩意的尾巴多大来着吗？”  
坐在矮凳上的男人把带血的布条扔进垃圾篓里：“一人来高吧。”  
“现在已经有那个小木屋那么高啦，扇起风来刮得人脸刀刺一样疼，有布遮着都拦不住。对了，昨天九良到了，后面再没动作了吗？你说他为什么赶这个季节来，我不信是上头安排的。”  
“你这伤是它伤的？”李鹤东睨了谢金腿上的伤口一眼。  
“哪能啊。下坡实在太陡，北坡那边石头又多，绊了一下就好巧不巧撞上了。”  
李鹤东盯着谢金在脚踝上打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结：“他做了什么我怎么说得准？我可没得到允许去监视。他这人太拧，没人劝得住，肯这个时候来也许有自己的打算吧。”  
“昨天就没和他多待一会儿？真不遗憾啊？”谢金很是嘘唏。他知道这话题或许冒犯了，但话已然脱口，收不回。  
“行了，吃过饭你回去吧。”李鹤东把垃圾篓推到了更远的地方。

狗屁交接。周九良只能想到这一句骂人的话，大半夜的把人叫出来结果自己迟到了，这叫什么事。这边的夜风实在猛烈，像一头失控的野兽，发疯一样撞破外套，冻得他狠狠打了一个寒战。周九良想回住所去了，所谓的遮风亭避风效果简直等于零，冷还是冷。  
玻璃上起了一层雾气，周九良伸手擦出一块区域，通过湿淋淋的玻璃去看冰冻的河流，白色化成一块一块，冰面斑驳得像藏宝图。冰面不被破坏就一直是完整的块，但这种完整背后会有鱼群死亡，说到底万事万物都无法成全完整。  
在他纠结是先喝点东西再回去还是直接打包回去的时候，情报员奔跑着到遮风亭。他瞥了他一眼，浑身散发热气的年轻人瞬间立得像僵尸一样，帽子不协调地滑了下去，露出一头卷发。周九良坐到扶手上依旧没说话。  
听完下次行动的安排以后周九良说知道了，转身要走，情报员拉住了他的手，往他手里塞进一小枚平安符：“这个是小队长要我给你的。”周九良响亮地啧了一声，没接。“他人没死就不要在外面吹风，等着人出去给他收尸么？”  
情报员于是不好意思地挠挠头，往街角看了一眼。  
“还给他吧。我不需要这种东西。”他顿了一下，“也不用你们的东西，我自己带了。现在你走吧。”

周九良躺在床上，右腿依旧有些痛，因为寒冷而发抖。这房间远不够暖和，他起身点了一支烟，他知道孟鹤堂就在外面，或许还攥着那个黄色的平安符纠结。  
孟鹤堂想了想，还是推开了门，只有火光点亮了周九良的嘴唇和手指，他叹了口气，走到床边，向周九良要了一支，就着那截燃着的烟点了自己的。  
“你不锁门的习惯可不好。”  
周九良半眯着眼看孟鹤堂的嘴唇在微弱火光里一张一翕，他没来由的烦，晚餐喝的半杯牛奶糖加多了，现在腻在胃里不上不下，搞得他不舒服。“这地方反正也是你们管的，我出事了是你们的责任。”他把烟掐灭了，还有大半截没有烧过的部分躺在一堆灰里。  
“哪能让你出事啊？你有点什么问题那可就是天大的事！”  
周九良觉得孟鹤堂这话讨好的味道浓稠得过分，噎得人没法回应，于是哼了一声不说话了。  
孟鹤堂坐在他对面，伸手去摸他的手，冷冰冰的。周九良就把手抽出来，去摸烟盒，孟鹤堂起身想给他点火，他避开了，划开火机帽子，点燃了最后一根烟。明天去买一盒新的吧，也不知道这里有没有这种烟。周九良望着那段浪费了的香烟想。  
黑暗里烟屁股上金光闪闪的标志暖融融的。  
你……  
孟鹤堂张张嘴，不知道怎么开口比较好，偏偏周九良一副不屑于接话的样子。这些日子以来他也沉默久了，捏不出一个合适的话头。  
最后周九良抽完了半截烟。

明天，和我去看看北坡吗？  
周九良望着天花板回忆，自己刚刚是说了好吗？还是说了孟鹤堂你给我滚？

第二天早上他听见有人敲门，好不容易捂热了的床铺让他非常抗拒起身，但声音突然停下，然后响得更急促。他只好一把掀开被子去开门。  
“东哥？”周九良错身让李鹤东进门，“你来做什么？”  
“你今天要去北坡？”李鹤东倒是很直白，进门看了一眼屋内的摆设，接着又问，“你睡这里不冷吗？”周九良锁上门，把外套重新穿好，点头：“去看一下做准备。”李鹤东又看了他一眼，周九良倒了一杯水，李鹤东就伸手拦了一下：“我不喝。”  
“哦，好。”周九良一口喝完了半杯，“冷。这里可太冷了。但现在也没什么办法。”他接着喝掉剩下半杯，对着李鹤东笑了一下，放回杯子去收拾矮凳旁边的箱子。  
周九良昨晚拿到了快递，撕掉的包装还放在箱子边，他把袋子揉成一团扔进垃圾篓里。李鹤东看着墙上的弓又问：“一会有人接你吗？”他把一副手套放在桌子上，站直了身子。  
“好像有吧，我不记得了。”  
“东西放在桌上了。我的地址之前和你说过，如果有事你就直接过来，我一般都在。”  
周九良立刻转回身，只看到门合上，风铃摇晃着发声。

李鹤东拐过弯就看到谢金站在人行道另一头，高大的男人在晴天也像一片巨大的阴影，有人从他身后走过，他就笨拙地往前让一下身。他应该看到我了，李鹤东想。但谢金依旧执着地看那栋低矮的楼，目光有些呆。  
谢金反应过来的时候已经在餐厅里了。李鹤东的筷子掰批了，也没换一双就直接开始拌面，全程低着头保持沉默。谢金只好先把问题全都倒出来：怎么这么快就回来、怎么说完就走、怎么不让九良出来见面。  
李鹤东放下筷子，忽略他提出的乱七八糟的问题：“你们上头是不是已经决定好了周末行动？”  
“是。昨天刚下的决定。”谢金掰开面前的一次性筷子，“然后这几天下午都会组织去勘察，没有意外就在周六早上出发，下午开始行动。”  
“他不应该这么着急。”李鹤东把筷子从面碗里抽出去扔进了垃圾桶里。  
谢金张了张嘴，发现自己确实说不出什么，便沉默了。  
千万不要，李鹤东在心里想。

十年了，孟鹤堂，你有没有哪怕一瞬间想起我？周九良很想问，但开口就没了声音，他看着光穿过冰块落到孟鹤堂的鼻头上，亮晶晶一点。孟鹤堂的手环住他的腰，把他锁在自己身边，他懒得挣扎了。这是他想要的吗，他已经想不清了，只是觉得浑身没有一个地方彻底舒服，或许是太冷了吧。  
周九良知道，那个情报员在吧台另一端看着孟鹤堂，又或许是看自己。  
解释这种情况实在是麻烦，周九良索性不想，开始掰着手指回忆这两天都去了什么地方。孟鹤堂把果啤推到他面前：“想什么呢？”冰凉的液体顺着食道滑进胃里，周九良感到那种奇异的疼痛又从脊柱里爬出来，抠着他的嗓子眼，让他非常想要呕吐。  
孙九芳会跟着他到卫生间这事说起来实在不应该。周九良用水洗完脸，看着卷发的年轻人还站在原地，保持着之前的姿势。你……周九良刚开了个话头，孙九芳就打断了他：“你的伤真的还做得到吗？”  
“你质疑什么？”  
“你不觉得自己像一条鱼吗？所以才一直追着那条河跑，连冰封都不畏惧。”孙九芳很明显踩了猫尾巴，周九良一瞬间把目光聚焦到一点，孙九芳拍拍他的肩膀，想解释。周九良已经把手合拢，孙九芳意识到周九良之所以是周九良一定有道理，即使隔着厚重的外套，胳膊依旧被捏得发烫。

周九良倚着墙壁喘气：“你认识李鹤东吗？”孙九芳点点头：“他在外面。”  
“不要告诉他这件事。”周九良摇头，他已经明白孙九芳必定和十年前的北方有关系，但现下不是聊天的好时候。

周九良有一只兔子。那是一只蓝色的小小玩偶，放在枕头边。他晚上睡觉的时候喜欢偏头，额头就抵在兔子的肚子上，时间久了，兔子就沾染上他的味道。他伸手去捏玩偶的腿，蓝色的绒毛被搓得散乱。  
为什么你留住了我的味道。他问兔子，但兔子不会回答他。  
就像兔子不能治好他的右腿一样。

孟鹤堂背着一杆长枪就冲进雪原里，给他留下一个很冷酷的背影。周九良吐槽他，自以为很帅气，其实鲁莽得过头。孟鹤堂背对着他，撕了很长一段布条，转头呸了一声：“怎么可能出事！”周九良对他腹部的伤口撇撇嘴，孟鹤堂就讨好地笑：“人生怎么可能没点意外呢？就像你的百步穿杨箭也不一定百发百中。”  
“我就能！”说起来实在是太霸道，但霸道也是一种难习成的脾性。  
孟鹤堂就不再反驳，隔天买了个兔子玩偶塞到周九良怀里。二十出头的年轻人实在找不到一个理由拒绝，何况这玩偶和孟鹤堂笑得这么像。但面子告诉他，兔子扔到床角就好。  
很久之后，他再把兔子找出来的时候，大大的塑料眼珠已经发白，沉淀了一些灰尘。唯独腹部的香包还有很淡的味道。

滚进房间的时候周九良还是清醒的，孟鹤堂扯着他的衣领亲他的下颌，用嘴解开衣扣。周九良听见孟鹤堂用很低的声音说我好想你。

睡醒之后孟鹤堂挠了挠脖子，昨晚被咬得有些狠了，紫红的痕迹还没褪掉，痒痒的。他摸了一下，自己的内裤果然不在身上，也不在床上。其实也不难怪，打架一样的阵仗谁也没落下好。周九良缓慢地翻了一个身，把自己往床边挤，孟鹤堂伸手拦了一下，周九良就没动静了。  
他用两根手指顶着周九良的嘴角，扯出一个软乎乎的笑。被挤着脸颊的人很明显还没睡够，把手搭在孟鹤堂的手臂上，连眼睛都没睁开，哼哼着又放开手。“小妞儿，给爷笑一个。”孟鹤堂把周九良的头摆正，看着唇缝里湿漉漉一片，用拇指擦了一下。周九良往里吸了一下下唇，然后伸出舌头舔舔嘴，也顺带舔到了孟鹤堂的手指。  
“亲亲我。”他压低了身子，“好九良，乖九良，亲亲我。”  
周九良一把揪过被子把自己包裹严实，瓮声瓮气地骂：“孟鹤堂你个臭流氓！”  
“啧！”被骂的人不以为然，起身收拾起地上的衣服，“是个男人都有这种情况，你别跟我说你不会。”  
周九良那边没声音了，孟鹤堂又补上一句：“难不成我睡错人了？”  
“滚！”周九良扔了个白影出来，孟鹤堂定睛一看，那是自己的内裤。  
他在心里骂了一句没良心的。

洗漱完毕后周九良换了一件特别高领的毛衣，孟鹤堂岔着腿坐在沙发里啃一片全麦面包，看见周九良努力拉高衣领就笑起来：“你遮遮掩掩的，干什么呢！”周九良白了他一眼：“你知道点害羞行不行！”  
“那这也不是我咬的啊。”孟鹤堂把腿收拢，故意扬起下巴亮出喉结边那个红得像猴屁股一样的痕迹。周九良懒得搭理他，踹了他小腿一下就去倒水喝。

下午的光线很好，照得北坡雪白雪白，亮闪闪的像一座珍珠堆砌的山。孟鹤堂把长枪插进雪地里，蹬着一块石头测量风速。其实有点多余，雪域内非常平静，只偶尔有兔子从小坑小洞里探出半颗脑袋打量一群穿戴严实的人。且带着大量重杀伤性武器。  
周九良首先看到了那只纯白的兔子，其实它并没有什么特别的，倘若揪十只白兔出来大概没人能看出它们各是谁。他悄悄靠过去，那个低于地表的小坑里面是泥土的浑浊颜色，周九良索性坐下，往里放了一小把雪。只是放进去那一瞬间雪就被拱出来了一小半，然后没了动静，周九良弯着腰往里看，没看到异常，于是起身离开。  
他还背着自己带来的弓，半人多高的武器很有震慑力。在出前他们路过旧街口，红灯还剩十秒的时候一个男人从街边的店里投来目光，将他们一行人一个一个扫了一遍，视线最后定格在周九良的黑皮手套和弓箭上。箭筒里只有两支箭，对此孟鹤堂不置可否。周九良也心安理得和孟鹤堂并肩走在队伍前面，用弓的并不是其他人，而他只需要确保手里还有一支箭就够了。  
男人微微站起身准备拉开另一半布帘，却被一双手按住了。他的动作因此停顿在半中央，手的主人摇摇头，松开手接着端起茶喝了一口。

李鹤东和谢金在二月底认识，正是春天开始回暖的时候，绿植发芽，大地的生机喷涌而出。拥有更换人体机械资格证的李鹤东长得却不太像医生，脸上一道伤疤看起来挺凶残的，因此谢金不安心地拍了拍自己队友的肩膀，示意他自己会替他报警，丝毫没把自己就是特殊警卫队队员的事情放在脑子里。对这愚钝的行为李鹤东没发表什么意见，只是在把谢金请出手术室的时候用了点劲。  
谢金在门外嚎了一嗓子把队友吓得够呛。惨白的脸上写满了视死如归，李鹤东无奈地叹气：“现在给你打麻醉。”  
对于队友完好无缺，没有鬼哭狼嚎的事情，谢金已经在心里给李鹤东腾出一个社会医生妙手回春的锦旗储存间。李鹤东不太清楚谢金的想法，只是由着大高个每周来蹭一次饭。  
同一年秋天，谢金收到命令回到最北边的城市，已经确认死亡的猎物活回来并逃离监管。他和李鹤东说北城那边或许还有东西能骗回来红鱼，李鹤东笑着问：“你怎么敢和我说这些？”谢金扶着门框正在穿鞋，鞋跟提到半截：“骗你哒！”  
李鹤东摸着枪柄没接话。“我也说不准。我不希望有，但如果有说不定也是好事吧。”谢金摆摆手出门了。火药盒被谢金留在了小木屋里，说是防身用。李鹤东摇摇头，把东西都收拢到箱子里，然后封上了木板。  
谢金踩着落叶走进坟场，见到一地散落的鱼鳞，金红的片倒映出纯净的蓝天，还有一排靴子。也是在同一天，孟鹤堂突兀地出现。没有人解释一切。

蓝鱼居无定所，出现的时候就会散落又冷又热的光，会有一个人在光亮里消失，无声无息，只是在人类从蓝光里回过神才看到地上有一滩鲜红的血。没人知道蓝鱼如何生活，但众人都知道北坡是最危险的地方，曾有尸骨在晴天暴露，旁边的岩石上还血淋淋挂着两丝肉条。尸骨的说法并不准确，只是一套整整齐齐的衣服和一颗残缺半个颅骨的头而已。  
孟鹤堂和栾云平打了个招呼后回到岸边，周九良望着冰封的河面，昨晚又下了一场大雪，风又很轻，因此积累了很多雪，只有最边缘被一些顽皮的孩子踩出乱七八糟的脚印，不难想到他们如何奔跑。  
不担心冰面碎裂吗？周九良咬住手套一角很快地脱下了手套，而后伸手去摸四分五裂的雪，手指伸进去的时候被狠狠冻了一下，过度冰冻会演变成一种灼烧般的疼痛。孟鹤堂站在他身边听人报告最新的测量结果，他仰头望见日光平等地施与每一个人，他们身下也都踩着一样小小的黑影。  
雪落得很轻很缓，孟鹤堂往北边看，山坡只显现白皑皑的连绵。反而是这种过分的宁静令他担心，察觉到反常。  
孟鹤堂伸手把周九良揪起来，为他拍去肩上的落雪。

“以前那条红鱼死在了哪里？”周九良回到住所后终于问出来。  
孟鹤堂倒水的手抖了一下，水壶偏了，热水洒了一半在茶盘里，于是他背对着周九良纸巾把水吸干，扔到垃圾篓里。转过身的时候周九良盯着孟鹤堂手里的水，表情严肃认真，孟鹤堂笑着把水杯递给他，没说话。  
“你知道的吧。”知道红鱼根本没死，还往南边逃了；你们到底是要驱逐还是在猎杀。周九良仰着头看他。  
“结束后我们一起去一趟北城吧。”孟鹤堂岔开了话题。周九良点点头，他自然要配合。

孟鹤堂第一次到北城的时候是枯萎的秋季。列车的车笛响了很久，远远地被风捎送到各处去，是一种很独特的问候。他被秘密邀请到营地，自然是有高层的顾虑。最北边的城镇万万不能失守，来时就有人警告他，结果并不只是死亡，还有彻底的失联。  
即使前一年的冬季已经付出足够多的代价，也不能阻止那条诡异的鱼复活。它只留下几枚鳞片，半透明的片里盛着金红色光芒，在北方的管理者眼里却不是美的，像大胆的恶作剧、刻薄的嘲讽。  
孙九芳带着孟鹤堂到城市边缘，小小的木屋里燃着一团很热的火。如果这是扔下一枚炸弹，整个北方都会瘫痪，领导力的死亡是很可怕的。孟鹤堂当时没敢这么想，性命还被这群人捏着，造次实在很愚蠢。  
从城市边缘撤回的时候孙九芳和孟鹤堂坐在同一边，秋风在夜间吹得人脖颈发凉，除去风声再无动静。隔了很久，终于又闻见灯火气息，孙九芳让马夫减慢速度，然后偏头问孟鹤堂：“看清楚那团火了吗？”  
“你的意思是？”孟鹤堂松开拳头，“红鱼只有一条，所以热源是它的一部分么？”  
孙九芳望着又高又圆的月亮：“估计只够烧三年了。所以，他们请了好几个人过来，你是其中之一。”孟鹤堂沉默了。  
“我挺希望你活下来的。”孙九芳没来由地冒出这么一句。毕竟，你本就来自北城。

周九良醒来后依旧感觉脖子后面又痛又麻，他没有摸到针眼，只是觉得口干舌燥。起身发现周围已经黑下来了，他点亮灯，看到桌上有一枚胸针，小小的弓箭模样，尾端翎毛刻得栩栩如生。  
除此之外没有任何变化。  
当晚下起了雨，磅礴的雨。天空中闪过一条细长的红光，那绝不可能是雷电。那一刻，周九良感到自己不受控地颤抖，想要到那雷电一般明亮的光束里去。那已经是一种预兆，不祥的味道从四面八方袭来，包裹得周九良无处可去。  
雨持续了很久，几乎成为灾难，洪流吞噬许多低矮的房屋，一间接一间庇护所失效，酷似腌臜炼狱，声音一点一点被吃掉，剩下光秃秃的杆。  
周九良在一个夜里提上弓和箭动身爬上去北方的马车，离开红灿灿的居住地。倘若平安抵达就不会出现后面的一堆破事。马夫掀开幕帘，红光在车前炸裂。周九良看到那个苍老的马夫露出人生最后一个表情，因为痛而扭曲了五官。肚脏完全消失造成一个硕大的伤口，马夫像一个人形喷泉，鲜红的液体溅了周九良一脸。他提上弓箭探出身子，马夫的身体摇摆了一下就跌下去。  
很不幸，车停在高崖旁边，那个苍白的身躯一瞬间消失在黑暗里。横木上担着小小的油灯，在周九良脸上摇摇晃晃投下阴影，红光接着闪烁起来，一次近过一次，一次强过一次，这种红很是诱惑，勾着周九良再一次靠近。  
横木上那盏小小的油灯终于掉了下去，被雨水打灭了。  
从高处滚落的时候周九良努力蜷成一个球，他的手臂被一道红光击中，已经完全失去行动能力。弓和箭都没有随着他一起滚，箭掉到各处去、弓斜插进树干里，弦啪的一声断开。那些红艳艳的枫叶在巨大的风暴里疯狂摇摆，却掩盖不住雨水抽打树冠的声音，周九良的眼睛很痛，不用照镜子也能想到应该是充血发红的。  
他终于晕死过去。

周九良醒得更早一些，但依旧闭着眼躺在被窝里。孟鹤堂的体温比他高，也因为一两度的差别他把自己一整个裹在孟鹤堂身上。这个深冬对周九良而言漫长得过头，也凌冽得过头，只是几个白昼就损伤了右腿关节，摩擦声伴随着他的每一个动作。  
接近正午的时候孟鹤堂需要先离开住处，前往对岸的通讯亭。离开前他烧了一壶热水，然后向周九良要了一个拥抱。周九良闻到孟鹤堂身上有一种味道，和风雪并没有相干，或许糅杂了更多的东西，一时并没有办法梳理清楚。  
他坐在沙发上看窗外，孟鹤堂的身影一点点变小，最后消失在岸边。周九良起身倒了一杯茶，抬眼看挂钟——距离孟鹤堂出门刚过去七分钟。

北坡当晚下起了雪，大片大片掉下来。李鹤东站在风雪边缘。  
孙九芳还戴着第一次见周九良的那顶帽子，帽檐已经积了一些雪，但他没有动。“他就这么愿意浪费一条腿，甚至生命吗？”听起来李鹤东是生气了。  
“你知道他在南山的时候也差点死了吗。就算这样他还是回这里来了。”  
孙九芳接话：“他们原来都是北城的人，所以……”  
“所以他们就该为了那条鱼死吗？”  
应该吗？孙九芳知道自己连为什么都问不出来，只能保持沉默，让雪暴虐地吞掉自己，吞掉迟迟不能开口问出来的话。

红鱼是恶毒的诅咒。  
相传北城有一条巨大的鱼，单是一支鳍就有百年青松那样高大，鱼眼如同太阴般白净，它也不需要水的哺育，只喜好在苍穹之上游动，尾鳍摆动就唤来雨雪。于是口口相传正因为北城有它这样一位无可侵犯的神灵，才能君王出现，并延续数百年。  
到了电话亭出现在北方的那个时候，北城已经更换，最寒冷的山脉背面才是北城，一座安静的城市，而真正知道那里的人都被抹去存在的迹象。  
但很久前的北城确实拥有一条巨大的鱼，百年更换一次颜色，从炎夏到寒冬。它是邪祟，而非一方水土的庇护神，各个地方都逃离不开一物换一物的命运，但正因为如此，北城的人才格外珍惜每一个冬季，火红的光照亮每一处黑暗，一股热源为来年的丰收做足了准备。占星师跪在最北边的高山山脚，他没办法更改星宿，也不能拯救这个四季分明的地方。红光降临的时候正是北城的节日，万民共同庆贺年前的大丰收。  
北城在一个雪夜成为血城，无人生还。  
至于那场雷电形成的雨，没有办法被记载在书册中。也就没人知道北城曾经死过两次。  
蓝鱼回到雪原，依然鲜活。

周六的下午天气很好，没有大风和暴雪。  
一行人仰头等待着光芒降临。孟鹤堂拍拍孙九芳的肩膀叫他去检查红外检测器，每上升一百个高度就需要停下来修整，千万要确保武器和仪器都正常。  
周九良绕到孟鹤堂右边，他的箭筒背到了左边，因为身躯的遮挡，孟鹤堂没能看到箭筒里只剩下一支箭。再次向上行进的时候周九良回头瞥了一眼被抛下的巨石，在太阳照射下有亮光闪烁。

到达事先确定的猎杀地点，警惕提到最高级别，然后所有人都在原地静静等待蓝鱼回到锋利的山顶。从远处看，人影很小，像站在刀锋上，被剖开，露出红色的内里。  
冰冷的气息瞬间笼罩北坡，孟鹤堂打了个手势，枪声就响起来。 雪承载了海一般的蓝，鱼鳍用力抽动空气，卷起风雪，日光哑了，只剩下蓝光中心燃烧火一样明媚的红。诡魅的、凶残的颜色。  
孟鹤堂在提着长枪向上奔跑的时候回头看了一眼身后，周九良背着弓没说话，沉默且快速地向前。于是他回头努力靠近最高处的巨石，红色的飘带飞扬，像他手臂上的伤口一样鲜艳。在孟鹤堂把头扭向巨石的时候周九良再一次咬紧了嘴唇，左腿深深插进雪里，右腿在雪上划了很长一道痕迹，蔓延成一条长长的鱼尾。  
巨响在他们身后炸开，周九良狠狠拉住了孟鹤堂的胳膊，后者楞了一下，周九良喊了一声什么，孟鹤堂却没听清。脚下踩空了一下，几乎滚落十多米，再次颤抖着站起来的时候雪变得愈发厚重，几乎将整片地区染成望不穿的白。  
周九良站在最陡峭的一块石头上，搭满了弓。他站得最高，所以能看到蓝鱼笼罩下的一切，孙九芳在蓝光中心对着他摇头，那意思大概还是：你不可以、你不要、你不必。

雪崩刚开始的时候所有人都还在用力朝蓝鱼落下来的地方奔跑，山体好像在咆哮，巨大的震颤几乎抖落了一身银装。高处有一块大石头开始晃动，孙九芳率先发现，但呐喊绝对是大忌，他只能一边往下跑，一边用力高高举起手打手势。  
跑啊！跑啊！他在心里对周九良在的方向叫喊，眼泪流出来就会变成冰。

雪崩还没彻底停下来，孟鹤堂没能看到最高峰有人跑下来，也没有石块下面藏着人影。他心下一惊，长枪插进雪地里，一下就没了一半，剩下尖锐的枪头被日光照得闪闪发亮，红缨在扬起的雪雾里摇摆。  
雪和石头滚落的声音逐渐消减，帽子在奔跑的过程里掉了，风声灌到耳朵里，冻人得紧。  
孟鹤堂在一片白茫茫里什么也看不见。这并非雪盲。  
他失控地奔跑，踉踉跄跄地去向制高点，用手掌围成喇叭喊周九良，一遍又一遍。“九良！你在哪！周九良！快点回答！答应我啊！！”手臂被冻伤，没有办法再收回去，上肢居然也成为了僵直的累赘，孟鹤堂只能更用力地踩进雪里，再重重地把自己拔出来。逆着风雪呼喊伤了他的嗓子，声音越发低越发嘶哑。最后已经微弱到只足够呼喊他自己。

他在接近最高峰的时候想起周九良在咖啡店里对他说：我不怕死，所以我才来的。谁也劝不动我，我就是要来，孟鹤堂，我回来了。  
回来。太滑稽了。孟鹤堂努力忍住眼泪，流出的液体会糊住视线，从而截断判断力。他向来不允许误差频繁出现，但这种愚蠢的行为没有任何准度。  
平安符都没找到，他还在的，肯定还在的！他一遍又一遍重复。  
最高的地方只有碎裂的雪块，白得非常刺眼。孟鹤堂突然意识到什么，转身贴着雪下滑，在两百个高度以下有一颗同样巨大的石头……

没有逆流行进的人全都被冲到底端，雪是松软的，稍微蹬蹬腿就划出一片干净的地方。  
孙九芳终于摇摇晃晃倒了下去，他身下是冰封的河流，雪已经停了，天空再一次揭开面纱，显露出澄清的蓝。  
他勉强地撑起上半身，刨干净身下的雪，冰非常透明，中间甚至没有裂纹，因此他一眼就看到下面的一切，它依旧缓慢流动着，在流动的纹路里倒映一块幽蓝的光斑，其中有鱼群穿过，轻轻摆动尾鳍。


End file.
